


One Month Too Late

by Pjhjigglypuff



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjhjigglypuff/pseuds/Pjhjigglypuff
Summary: Jihoon followed him a few minutes after and sat in front of him. The older looked at him with a sly grin.“hey wooj, tell me, are you beginning to fall in love with me?”Woojin choked on his eggs and the older just chuckled at the sudden reaction of the younger.





	One Month Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my 2nd 2park fic and i really don't want to post this for 2parkweek bec i think that this is not good enough : ) but thank you to my fave 2park author sparks_fly for motivating me to post this..
> 
> So here it is..i just hope that you will enjoy this trash : )
> 
> Unedited/unbetaed so excuse for any grammatical/typo errors
> 
> p.s. the whole fic is woojin's pov and the 3 maknaes are aged up

Woojin met jihoon during their freshmen year in highschool. They instantly clicked because they have the same humor. They became close to the point of sleeping over to each other’s house every weekend.  


Jihoon and woojin are normal teenagers. Playful, sometimes naughty and pulled some pranks to their other friends, Jinyoung, Daehwi and Kuanlin.  


Woojin is the naughtier and the more energetic one. While jihoon is the more of a serious but savage at the same time.  


One weekend, jihoon slept over at woojin’s. they did the usual, gaming, eating all kinds of junks till they passed out at around 2 – 3 in the morning.  


Woojin woke up at around 4 am to turn off the game console and the t.v. and clean some of their mess in the floor.  


He saw a piece of popcorn stucked in jihoon’s hair, who is peacefully lying in his double sized bed. He leaned down to remove the popcorn. But when he was inches away from jihoon, the older opened his eyes and woojin was a bit startled because of the sudden eye contact with such close proximity. Woojin suddenly felt a rush in his face and jihoon blinked adjusting to the light of the room and saw woojin’s face inches away from him.  


Jihoon asked woojin who is still immobile at the moment and decided to tease the younger, “are you going to steal a kiss while I’m asleep?” while grinning slyly.  


Woojin immediately straightened his body and replied, “what?!! No! there’s a popcorn stuck in your hair” and he immediately pulled the stucked popcorn in the older’s hair and showed it to him as a proof.  


“and why would I steal a kiss from you, are you delusional?” woojin retorts while picking up the other trash in the floor.  


“I don’t know maybe because you realized I’m beautiful and my lips looks so soft and moist and you suddenly wanted a taste” the older chuckles while sitting up in the bed.  


“are you crazy?” woojin tore his gaze from jihoon and he felt his face is getting hotter this time and the older noticed it immediately.  


“then why are your face so red, are you blushing?” jihoon wiggle his brows to tease the younger more.  


“of course not! I just felt hot because of the weather”. Woojin pretended to fix the game console while silently cursing himself.  


“go back to sleep If you’re not going to help to clean this mess”. The younger said while walking towards the door to throw the trash.  


“ok I’ll go back to sleep but don’t try anything weird again, maybe you will jump at me this time” jihoon chuckled while lying down the bed.  


Woojin just rolled his eyes in annoyance and left the room.

 

Woojin went straight to the kitchen and threw the trash. He opened the fridge and drank some water. He can still feel his flushed face so he decided to splash some water to his face in the kitchen sink.  


‘what the hell was that?’ he silently asked himself  


He’s a bit confused because he’s pretty sure that there were a lot of times when their faces were just inches away. Like they always chest bump whenever their team won a game in overwatch. And this is the first time that he was bothered by it. He walked back to his room and decided to ignore this stupid thing. He laid down beside jihoon and he thought that maybe, just maybe he needs more sleep to clear his mind and tomorrow will be back to normal. And that’s what he thought and hoped.

 

Woojin felt the sunlight touching his face through the window. He winced at the sudden light and tried to open his eyes. When he saw what’s in front of him, he jerked a little but couldn’t move much because jihoon’s body is pressed to his and one arm is in his waist and the older’s face is an inch away from his. He can feel the breath coming from jihoon’s partly opened lips. He tensed up at the sight. He wants to push the older but unfortunately his common sense and all other senses in his body are not working properly. Instead he found himself staring lovingly in his friend’s face and secretly admiring it. He didn’t realize before, but jihoon is really beautiful. His sun kissed skin is silky smooth, his brows are perfectly shaped, his high bridged nose, his soft, pink, plump lips, a bit chapped but still perfect. He found himself again caressing the older’s soft cheeks, and didn’t notice it until it was held abruptly. And he froze when he saw that jihoon’s holding his hand and when he looks at the older he’s smiling and whispered slowly, eyes are still closed.  


“wooj, what are you doing? Do u really want to kiss me so badly?” And he slowly opened his eyes.  


Woojin’s heartbeat is suddenly increasing and the usual blush starts to tint his cheeks.  


He pushed jihoon and quickly stood up. “there’s a dirt in your face, that’s why” he quickly retorts.  


“wake up already and follow me to the kitchen, mom already prepared us breakfast before she went out” and he shut the door without looking back at his annoying friend.

 

Jihoon followed him a few minutes after and sat in front of him. The older looked at him with a sly grin.  


“hey wooj, tell me, are you beginning to fall in love with me?”  


Woojin choked on his eggs and the older just chuckled at the sudden reaction of the younger.  


“wh-what do you mean? A-Are you crazy?” he answered after drinking a whole glass of water and trying his best to maintain his calm.  


“nothing, it’s just last night, I caught you twice staring at me with lots of hearts popping in your eyes” laughing while chewing his sausage.  


“I told you, I was just removing something from your hair and from your face. Don’t think so highly of yourself, please. And we’re friends hoon, we’re not allowed to fall in love with each other, right?”  


There’s a slight anticipation in woojin of what will be the response of the other.  


Jihoon smiles, “it’s not that, we’re not allowed, but I really can’t see myself kissing you with my tongue inside you, but a peck maybe is ok, but kissing you passionately? I think that’s a bit weird for me”  


Woojin felt a slight pinch in his chest and he doesn’t know why. And jihoon asked him in a serious tone, “how about you, can you really imagine kissing me passionately with all the tongue and saliva?”  


Woojin thought, it’s not a bad idea and he starts to imagine it already but he tossed that image immediately before he regrets it and he just answered calmly, “umm..i-I think my opinion is the same as yours”. He’s a bit hesitant of his answer but he didn’t show it of course.  


“hmm” jihoon mumbles  


They finished their breakfast in silence after that.

 

Woojin can’t deny the fact that he’s a bit bothered by their conversation, well not a bit, but by a lot. And he’s really confused right now and he doesn’t know why either. He never sees jihoon before more than a friend, but now he’s not so sure anymore.  


Everytime the older will put a hand or an arm around his shoulder he would tensed up and the blush never fails to appear in his fucking cheeks.  


Fortunately, the other didn’t find his recent actions weird but the older always teased him about his rosy cheeks, and he will just make a lame excuse everytime. Like I just ate a spicy noodles, or I felt hot due to the weather or my aircon is not working in my room that’s why my face is flushed and red. I don’t care if he buys my excuses as long as he doesn’t ask me more questions, I’m fine.  


But unfortunately, one of their friends, his childhood friend noticed it, and Daehwi asked him, whispering in the middle of the class.  


“hey, I know there’s something weird about you lately, come on spill”  


“what? Of course not, what will I hide?” woojin whispered back  


“oh come on, I’ve known you since middle school so don’t lie to me. Is this something to do with Jihoon?”  


Woojin was already expecting Daehwi to ask him that but he's still flustered.  
“what do you mean?” he tried to act composed while pretending to write notes.  


“I just caught you staring at him differently these couple of days, and when he looked at you, there’s this sudden blush that will always appear in your cheeks” Daehwi said while poking his sides.  


“I did not.” Woojin said nonchalantly  


“yes you did and not just once, but I caught you several times already. During class, when we’re eating or when we’re just talking with each other. There’s this sudden glint in your eyes when jihoon is talking to you or when jihoon is just talking or doing nothing”  


“…”  


Woojin was speechless. He didn’t know why, but he can’t defend himself. Maybe because Daehwi caught him red handed.  


“so tell me, are you really beginning to fall in love with jihoon? And don’t you dare lie to me, I would know if you are”. Daehwi smirks  


“I don’t know” woojin wipes his face with his two palms in confusion. “I’m actually confused. It started last weekend when he slept over. Usually I wouldn’t mind having an eye contact with him, but that time, that fucking exact time, when I was removing some dirt from his hair while he’s asleep and he suddenly opened his eyes, I felt something tight in my chest. And I unintentionally stared into his eyes and I don’t know why, but at that moment, it felt that his eyes are the most beautiful and the most sparkling pair of eyes that I’ve ever seen. And not just that, the following morning I found myself looking intently at his face, while his one arm was wrapped around my waist and we’re just an inch apart. And I started to smile while caressing his fluffy cheeks, and then he caught it…”  


“he caught you staring?” daehwi asked amusingly  


“no, he caught my hand caressing his cheeks and my chest suddenly tightened again and this time even my heartbeat are starting to race”. Woojin described animatedly  


“and, what did he say?” daehwi asked excitedly  


“he asked me if I really wanted to kiss him so badly and he smirked” woojin said while shyly bowing his head in embarrassment.  


“so what did you do?” daehwi asked him with anticipation  


“nothing, I stood up and pretended that I was removing some dirt in his cheeks” and woojin looked away from daehwi  


“what?! You’re so stupid!!” Daehwi said a little bit louder, but they didn’t notice it until their whole class laughed at them and when they looked at their teacher, they saw him smiling and said  


“yes mr. Park, I think that’s a bit lame as an excuse, but are you done with your lovely story because I need to resume the class I still need to discuss some things”  


Woojin and daehwi just bowed their heads and apologize. They didn’t even realize that the whole class and their teacher was listening to their conversation and yes he has to admit, that last response to jihoon is a bit lame. And thank the heavens that jihoon is not in their class but with Jinyoung and Kuanlin.

 

Days, weeks and months passed and woojin’s feelings for jihoon are gradually increasing and he hates himself for being stupid and coward because Daehwi advised him already to confess to jihoon. But woojin was too afraid that he will be rejected and their friendship or what they have right now will be ruined. He can’t afford that much. Jihoon is very important to him and he can’t imagine himself without the older. So for the mean time, he decided to just ignore his stupid feelings and act the same, being a friend to jihoon, for now.

Ending of classes is fast approaching and they are all busy planning to what they will do during their summer vacation.  


“hey guys, do you want to go with me to Taiwan to visit my family? I will be there for about 1 month. I will pay for your plane fare” Kuanlin asked his friends while they were having lunch in the cafeteria. Kuanlin’s family is a bit well off compare to them so it’s not actually surprising to anyone of them that it will be all expenses paid when Kuanlin asked them for a vacation.  


“sorry guys but we already planned to go to Japan with my family this break, it’s very tempting tho” daehwi said  


“me too, we planned to go to visit some of our relatives in Australia, sorry” it was Jinyoung  


“I’m going to Busan to visit my family too, though I really wanted to go, maybe next time Kuanlin” said woojin  


“how about you jihoon? I know your parents are out of the country for a business trip. You want to spend your 1 month vacation with me?” Kuanlin excitedly asked jihoon  


“yeah, that would be fun” jihoon smiled at Kuanlin  


“that’s great. I promise you will not regret it and you will enjoy your stay with me and the rest of my family” Kuanlin said excitedly  


“I will just ask my parents for permission but definitely they will allow me because they know that i will be with you” jihoon said to Kuanlin while pulling his phone from his pocket to text his parents.  


“what’s that suppose to mean, is Kuanlin special than the rest of us?” Jinyoung asked jihoon while crossing his arms in his chest.  


Woojin saw Kuanlin’s eyes lit up when Jinyoung asked jihoon and you can see the anticipation in their friend's eyes. Woojin felt a little bit of jealous while waiting for the older’s reply.  


“no, it's not that. It’s just that my parents are very fond of him because of his accent and I guess because his the first foreigner friend that I have” jihoon said nonchalantly not even looking at them.  


Woojin saw the pout in Kuanlin’s mouth and he didn’t realize that he was smiling while looking at the younger. But still his smiles vanished thinking that Kuanlin will have to spend 1 whole month with jihoon and he, well he, he’s just staring dumbly to jihoon and hoping that he can just tell his family that he will skip this year in spending the summer with them, but he knows best that it’s not even possible and his mom will definitely drag his stupid ass back to Busan. So he doesn’t have any choice but to wait for another month to spend some time with his friend slash crush.

 

Last day of class arrives and they bid goodbyes to each other.  


“woojin waved to his friends and turn around to walk away. He can’t hide his sadness and envy and jealousy that kuanlin and jihoon will be spending their one month vacation together. But before he can make a step, jihoon grabs his wrist and he turned around. He saw Kuanlin was talking to some of their other classmates.  
“umm..wait I have something to tell you” jihoon said shyly while looking at the ground.  


Woojin felt something strange because jihoon rarely gets shy specially infront of him. And a glint of hope is slowly arising from his mind. But he reminds himself not to put his hopes up because his mind is really telling him or convincing him that maybe, just maybe, jihoon will finally confess to him and everything will be perfect and they will have a happy ever after. And when he can’t hide his smile and anticipation, someone called jihoon.  


“jihoon, let’s go. Our flight will be in 3 hours we still need to get our bags and then go to the airport” kuanlin said while running towards to both of them.  


“i-I’m sorry woojin, we have to go” jihoon stutters  


“but..but you’re about to tell me something, can you just tell me now maybe it will only took you a few minutes to talk” woojin panics as he was slowly seeing his happily ever after with jihoon turn into smokes.  


“yes, but It’s nothing important. I will just call you when we land in Taiwan. Bye woojin see you in a month, I will bring you lots of souvenirs” jihoon waved and turned around  


“bye woojin, don’t worry I’ll take good care of jihoon. See you soon and have a nice vacation” kuanlin also waved and turned around  


And when woojin starts to walk he hear jihoon screams  


“don’t miss me too much!!” jihoon yells and winks at him while laughing  


He doesn’t know if he will smile or cry at that moment. He’s so confused, annoyed, jealous and envious. This mixed feelings are driving him insane. He just wants to scream but at the same time he just wants to lie down and sulk for the rest of the vacation.

The end of one month is fast approaching. He only have to wait 3 days for jihoon to come back. He really misses his friend so much but he tried his best to enjoy his time with his family and friends in Busan.

It was a saturday morning when he jolts awake because of his phone ringing.  


"hello" he answers his phone still half asleep.  


"Wooooojjiiinnnn!! I'm back!! Did you miss me?"  


woojin's eyes automatically opened and he immediately sits up when he heard his friend's voice on the other line. His heart suddenly tightened and his heartbeat quickened at a high speed and he thought his going to lose his breath. His nervous, happy and excited at the same time.  


"j-jihoon when did you arrive? I thought you will be here tomorrow  


"i just said that to surprise you" the older said and woojin was pretty sure that his friend is smiling and he can't hide his happiness too and when he saw his reflection in the mirror beside his bed he just shook his head because, damn he's blushing so hard and he cursed himself for not controlling his stupid in love ass  


"are you at home? Can i come over?"  


"y-yeah sure. i'll prepare you some breakfast"  


"no it's okay, we already ate. see you wooj" and the older hangs up  


"w-wait, who's we?" woojin said but realize the line was already dead.  


he jumped out from his bed and went straight to the bathroom and soon after he prepared his breakfast.  


he can't contain his excitement and happiness. he really did miss jihoon so much and seeing his friend after a month is making him insane. he almost choked on his toast when the doorbell rang.  


he fixed himself and looked in the mirror at their living room before taking a deep breath. 'relax, it's just jihoon' he told himself before opening their front door.  


"jih--" woojin stopped talking when he saw someone beside jihoon.  


"woojin, i didn't expect that i will miss you!" the older chuckles and gave him a quick hug.  


"woojin, me too, i missed you. here we bought you some souvenirs from taiwan" kuanlin lifted a paper bag and gave it to woojin. and woojin is still standing in front of their door staring intently to the two hands that were intertwined in front of him.  


jihoon and kuanlin looked at each other and smile.  


"by the way woojin, we have something to tell you" jihoon said while putting a hand in woojin's shoulder.  


"s-sorry guys, i need to go. my stomach suddenly feels weird. can we just talk later or maybe tomorrow?" 'or maybe never' but he resists himself in saying that out loud. and he close and lock the door.  


"woojin are you okay. open the door pls. we just arrived and this is the way how you say you miss us?" jihoon is knocking at his door  


"let's just go, maybe he really doesn't feel well. we just tell him tomorrow" kuanlin said  


woojin heard their footsteps walking out of their house. he slumped at the couch. his thoughts are going haywire  


"wh-y, how, when? are they dating behind our backs? maybe they just began going out? but jihoon should have told me, i'm his best friend. am i too late? i should've listen to daehwi. if i just confessed to him before maybe i'm the one holding jihoon's hand. i'm so stupid". woojin asked himself and he didn't realize that his tears are flowing from his eyes. he suddenly felt his chest tightening and he can't do anything but cry.  


when he calms a little, he decided to call daehwi.  


"wooj, what's up?"  


"d-daehwi" he said in between his sobs  


"wait, woojin are you crying? are you ok? where are you? what's wrong?" daehwi said with a concern in his voice  


"i-..c-can you c-come o-over?"  


"ok, be there in 10"  


after about 8 minutes, yes daehwi is just a couple blocks away from woojin. daehwi rang the bell and knock at the door at the same time.  


"woojin, open up."  


woojin pulls himself up and opened the door.  


daehwi was welcomed with a swollen red eyed woojin and tears still strolling down his face. he didn't say anything. he just hugged woojin tightly and pat his back.  


"ssshhh what's wrong? i'm here" daehwi said as caressed woojin's back. the older still sobbing really hard and daehwi just waited for him to talk.  


when woojin released himself from the hug, he sat down in the couch and daehwi sat beside him.  


"are you good to talk?"  


and woojin sniffs and nod  


"ok, tell me what's wrong"  


"j-jihoon and kuanlin went here just a while ago" woojin said while wiping his tears.  


"..."  


"i saw them..." woojin can't continue his sentence and trying to hold back his tears again.  


"they told you already?" daehwi asked in a soft voice and slightly bowed his head  


"w-wait? do you know something?" woojin holds daehwi's shoulder a bit tight and the younger winced as he felt the older's fingernails digging into his skin.  


"TELL ME! DID YOU KNOW THAT THEY'RE DATING? SINCE WHEN, HOW, I THOUGHT YOU ARE MY FRIEND!! HOW CAN YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT JIHOON AND YOU FUCKING DIDN'T TELL ME?" woojin can't control his anger, he wants to shout, he wants to scream and show to the world how he was feeling betrayed and how lonely he feels.  


"wait, woojin, calm down!" daehwi tried to calm down his friend but his friend stood up and walked to his room.  


"woojin, pls. talk to me" daehwi follows him in his room but woojin slammed the door before he went inside.  


"woojin, pls. let me in. let me explain" daehwi knocked and plead to his friend.  


"okay i will talk and you listen. i didn't know that they were dating. they video called me yesterday and showed me their intertwined hands. i wasn't able to say anything because i was shocked. i never knew that jihoon like kuanlin. it's obvious that kuanlin likes jihoon but i really thought that if anyone in our group, you are the closest candidate that jihoon will date. so please don't be mad at me, i didn't lie to you or i didn't keep anything from you. i just wanted you to hear directly from them that's why i didn't say anything to you. i know you're hurting woojin, but i can't do anything about it. i feel bad and sad at the same time when they told me yesterday. i thought about you when they said it. and i'm worried if what will be your reaction when you found out. i love you woojin, you're my best friend. so please talk to me. i'm here. i will never abandon you. i know you need me most now so pls. let me in. i will not leave you like this" daehwi said while wiping his tears. he can feel his friend's pain and he's willing to do anything just to make woojin ok and happy.  


woojin opened the door and he let daehwi in. his still crying and his hair is a mess and his shirt is soaking wet.  


he hugged the older and he started to cry louder.  


"i love him daehwi, i love him so much. you know how much he means to me. i don't know if i can accept them. i don't know if i would be able to face them. i don't want to see them daehwi. it's so painful. i'm so stupid, i'm so fucking stupid" he said while hitting his both laps.  


"ssshh it's okay woojin. just cry, let it out. i know it's painful and i promise it will go away. you just need time. i'm here. i'm always here. you don't have to see them if you don't want to. i will just make an excuse. we still have one month before our classes starts. i will help you overcome this, i promise" he continues to caress woojin's back as he can't also stop his tears from falling. this is the first time he saw his best friend this broken and he will do his best to make him whole again.  


woojin lifts up his head and asked daehwi.  


"do you think if i confessed to him a month ago we will be together?" woojin said in between sobs  


daehwi cups woojin's face and wipes his tears "i-i don't know, i'm sorry woojin but i really don't know".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who manage to read this and i really appreciate it and I'm sorry if this not so good compare to other fics but i love 2park so much so forgive me..
> 
> Comments and kudos is much appeciated thank you : )


End file.
